Neeko
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Neeko kann aus einer Leiste über dem Inventar einen wählen, als welchen sie sich tarnt. Außerhalb des Kampfes kann sie dabei alle Sekunden einen neuen auswählen. |leveling = |description2 = Während sie getarnt ist, kann Neeko ausführen, ohne enttarnt zu werden. Schaden durch zu erleiden oder die Ausführung von oder wird die Illusion brechen und Angeborener Tarnzauber sofort auf setzen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn sie getarnt ist, kann Neeko sich selbst auswählen, um die Tarnung zu deaktivieren und Angeborener Tarnzauber auf eine 2-sekündige Abklingzeit zu setzen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| -Animation ** Grundlauftempo ** Angriffsreichweite (nur, wenn diese niedriger ist als die von Neeko) |video = Neeko-P }} }} |Mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Neeko wirft ein Samenkorn in ein Zielgebiet, das aufblüht und Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird ein Gegner durch das Zerplatzen getötet oder erleidet ein oder ein dadurch Schaden, blüht es nach kurzer Verzögerung erneut auf und verursacht erneut |magisch}}. Dies kann pro Blühende Bombe-Aktivierung nicht öfters als zweimal passieren (insgesamt also maximal drei Schadensinstanzen). |leveling2 = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = gewähren beim Treffen eine Steigerung. Bei 2 Steigerungen können keine weitere Steigerungen erhalten werden und Neekos nächster Angriff ist , verursacht |magisch}}, gewährt ihr für 1 Sekunde |ms}} und verbraucht die Steigerungen. |leveling = }} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Neeko wird für Sekunden und erschafft einen Klon ihrer , der 3 Sekunden lang in eine angegebene Richtung rennt, dabei aber maximal 900 Einheiten weit. Der Klon ist in den ersten Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = Neeko und ihr Klon erhalten dabei für 3 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling3 = %|ms}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = 1300 / |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Neeko schleudert eine Schlinge in die angegebene Richtung, welche |magisch}} an Gegnern, die sie durchdringt, verursacht und alle getroffenen Gegner . |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Wenn Stachelschlinge mindestens einen Gegner trifft, wird sie größer und schneller, wodurch nachfolgende Gegner länger festgehalten werden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 90 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Neeko nimmt über Sekunden spirituelle Essenz in sich auf, wobei sie eine Zone um sich herum kreiert. Diese ist unsichtbar für Gegner, wenn sie ist. |leveling = |description2 = Neeko sich dann selbst für 2 Sekunden, welches pro nahem verstärkt ist, während sie für Sekunden in die Luft springt. |leveling2 = |Bonusschild pro Champion| |Maximaler Schild| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = Sobald sie landet, setzt Neeko die spirituelle Energie frei, wobei getroffene Gegner |magisch}} erleiden und für Sekunden werden. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird Knallblüte nicht abbrechen und kann während der Aufnahme spiritueller Essenz aktiviert werden, aber nicht während des Sprungs in die Luft. |video = Neeko-R }} }} en:Neeko ru:Нико |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Neeko stammt aus einem längst verlorenen Stamm der Vastaya und kann in jedem Getümmel untertauchen, indem sie das Aussehen anderer annimmt. Sie erfasst dabei ebenfalls einen Teil des Gefühlszustands, um so blitzschnell Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Niemand weiß je genau, wo – oder wer – Neeko gerade sein mag, aber wer ihr gegenüber böse Absichten hegt, bekommt sehr bald ihr wahres Gesicht zu sehen und die volle Macht der spirituellen Urmagie zu spüren. Das wissbegierige Chamäleon Neeko wurde auf einer entlegenen und weithin unbekannten Insel tief im Osten geboren, wo die letzten Angehörigen eines uralten vastayanischen Stammes abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt lebten. Sie wurden Oovi-Kat genannt und ihre Ahnenreihe war über Generationen hinweg auf die legendären Vastayaschai’rei zurückzuverfolgen – die Vorfahren aller Vastaya. Die Oovi-Kat waren friedfertige Wesen von unvergleichlichem Potential. Ihre harmonische Gesellschaft fügte sich fließend ins Geisterreich ein, sodass ihr Scho’ma – ihre spirituelle Essenz – sich durch reine Nähe mit anderen Wesen vermischen und ihnen sogar dazu verhelfen konnte, andere körperliche Formen nachzuahmen. Unter den Oovi-Kat gab es keine Geheimnisse, doch nur wenige waren so wissbegierig, widerstandsfähig oder tatkräftig wie die junge Neeko. Sie entwickelte eine Vorliebe für Spiele und verbarg Schmuckstücke und Gedanken, um zu sehen, ob andere diese finden konnten. Ihre Wissbegierde kannte keine Grenzen und sie war rein und unschuldig in ihrem bezaubernden Dasein. Doch das sollte nicht so bleiben. Ein Kataklysmus lauerte am Horizont. Dank der schnellen Reaktion und der Selbstaufopferung der Ältesten der Oovi-Kat entkam Neeko dem Untergang ihrer Heimat. Ungeschickt nahm sie die Gestalt eines Vogels an und floh vor der schwelenden Zerstörung. Dabei spürte sie, wie die Schreie ihres Volks sich in der ätherischen Kluft zwischen den Welten verloren. Tage später stürzte Neeko verzweifelt und erschöpft ins Meer. Sie klammerte sich an Treibholz und war der Willkür der Strömungen ausgeliefert, bis eine merkwürdige Silhouette vor ihren Augen aufstieg. Sie nahm Stimmen wahr, die ihr die Wellen entgegentrugen, und so schwamm sie auf das seltsame Gebilde zu. Mit letzter Kraft kroch sie an Bord eines – wie sich herausstellte – Handelsschiffs, das unterwegs nach Harelport war. Neeko ruhte sich aus, wo es nur ging, und sandte Rufe hinaus in das Geisterreich nach ihrem verlorenen Stamm. Als Antwort bekam sie nur vereinzelte, traurige Echos und Bilder aufragender toter Bäume, die irgendwo hinter einem zerbrechlichen Horizont standen … Als Neeko das Schiff verließ und die Stadt betrat, fand sie sich in einer merkwürdigen und fremden neuen Welt wieder. All ihre Sinne prickelten. Viele Kreaturen, selbst andere Oovi-Kat, hätten in dieser Situation womöglich Angst verspürt – nicht aber Neeko. In dieser Gesellschaft tummelten sich einzigartige Persönlichkeiten, Fremde mit einer unglaublichen Vielfalt an Absichten und Gestalten. Dies war ein Ort zahlloser Geschichten und Erfahrungen und sie war vollkommen fasziniert davon. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie von einem vastayanischen Seemann namens Krete entdeckt wurde. Neeko konnte nicht jedes seiner Worte verstehen, aber er wollte wissen, welchem Stamm sie angehörte. Neeko benutzte ihr Scho’ma, um sein Gesicht und dessen Ausdruck nachzuahmen und so ihre friedlichen Absichten deutlich zu machen, doch Krete schien das überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Überwältigt von seinen finsteren Gedanken floh Neeko in die Menge und änderte ihre Gestalt viele Male, bis sie entkommen war. Umgeben von üppiger, tropischer Vegetation im Hinterland außerhalb von Harelport rang Neeko mit ihren jüngsten Erfahrungen. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie jemand sich allein auf Worte als einzige Kommunikationsform verlassen konnte. Das war so … einschränkend? Sie suchte Trost und nahm die Form der geschmeidigen Dschungelkatzen an, denen sie zwischen den Bäumen begegnete, und versuchte, mit ihnen zu rennen. Neeko liebte es, schnell und wendig zu sein, und die hellen, scharfen Augen der Katzen erinnerten sie an Zuhause – bis sich ihre Anführerin vollkommen unerwartet in eine wunderschöne, starke Frau mit dunklen Haaren verwandelte. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile angespannt angestarrt hatten, stellte sie sich als Nidalee vor und nahm Neeko widerstrebend in die Gruppe auf. Neeko schreckte davor zurück, die Wahrheiten der Oovi-Kat anderen anzuvertrauen, aber sie spürte eine tiefe Seelenverwandtschaft mit Nidalee, weil sie vermutete, dass diese raubtierhafte Jägerin irgendeine längst vergessene Verbindung zu dem vastayanischen Volk besaß. Ihre Freundschaft erblühte und viele Monate lang durchstreiften sie gemeinsam die Wildnis. Doch die Ortschaften und Städte riefen trotz all ihrer Makel immer noch nach Neeko. Ihre Vorfahren suchten sie in ihren Träumen auf und zeigten ihr wieder und wieder die bleichen Äste der toten Bäume. Die Bäume brauchten Farbe, um wieder zu erblühen – dessen war sich Neeko sicher. Sie bat ihre Freundin, sich ihr auf dieser neuen Reise anzuschließen, doch Nidalee ließ sich nicht überreden. Niedergeschlagen, aber entschlossen machte Neeko sich allein auf den Weg. Ihr altes Leben unter den Oovi-Kat mag für immer verloren sein, doch Neeko stellt sich eine magische Zukunft vor – einen noch größeren Stamm gleichgesinnter Vastaya, Yordle, Menschen und aller anderen Kreaturen, die ihren Traum teilen. In ihren Augen hat jeder das Zeug dazu, einen Platz in ihrem neuen Stamm zu finden. Sie hat geschworen, diese Seelen zu finden, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden und ihr Scho’ma mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen. Neeko zu kennen, heißt, Neeko zu lieben, und Neeko zu lieben, heißt, Neeko zu sein. Beziehungen * Neeko gehörte einige Zeit einer Gruppe von Dschungelkatzen an, deren Anführerin war. Sie freundete sich mit ihr an und sieht sie als Seelenverwandte. ** Neeko war in Nidalee verliebt, doch ihre Gefühle wurden nicht erwidert.https://twitter.com/thatmattdunn/status/1064640118919548928 * Neeko ist außerdem auch und begegnet. In welcher Art Beziehung sie zu ihnen steht, ist noch nicht bekannt. * Neekos Zitaten nach würde sie sich gerne mit und anfreunden oder mit reisen. ** Dem könnte auch ein romantisches Interesse zugrunde liegen, da bestätigt wurde, dass Neeko homosexuell ist.https://twitter.com/thatmattdunn/status/1064613909074595841 |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenhots Klassische Neeko Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Neeko Skins ; : * Ihre -Animation ist eine Anlehnung an Yuri!!! On Ice. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= thumb|center|640px ;Sonstige Musik Winterfreuden 2018 - Login Screen| Katzen gegen Hunde - Login Screen| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Neeko Champion Teaser| Neeko Champion Teaser - Timelapse video| Neeko Das wissbegierige Chamäleon Champion-Trailer - League of Legends (Ohne Sprachausgabe)| Neeko Das wissbegierige Chamäleon Champion-Trailer – League of Legends |-|Galerie= Championpläne August 2018 01.jpg|Neeko Teaser 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko teaser 2.jpg|Neeko Teaser 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 3.jpg|Neeko Teaser 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 4.jpg|Neeko Teaser 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Frag Riot - Neeko 2.jpg|Neeko Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Frag Riot - Neeko 3.jpg|Neeko Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Frag Riot - Neeko 4.jpg|Neeko Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 4.jpg|Neeko Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 5.jpg|Neeko Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 6.jpg|Neeko Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 7.jpg|Neeko Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 8.jpg|Neeko Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 9.jpg|Neeko Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Konzept 10.jpg|Neeko Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 1.jpg|Neeko Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 2.jpg|Neeko Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 3.jpg|Neeko Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 4.jpg|Neeko Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 5.jpg|Neeko Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 6.jpg|Neeko Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 7.jpg|Neeko Model 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 8.jpg|Neeko Model 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 9.jpg|Neeko Model 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 10.jpg|Neeko Model 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Animation Konzept 01.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Konzept 02.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Konzept 03.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Konzept 04.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Konzept 05.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Konzept 06.gif|Neeko Animation Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Neeko Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Neeko Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Konzept 3.gif|Neeko Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Konzept 4.jpg|Neeko Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Emotes Konzept 1.jpg|Neeko Emote Konzepts 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Konzept 2.jpg|Neeko Emote Konzepts 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Konzept 3.jpg|Neeko Emote Konzepts 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Konzept 4.jpg|Neeko Emote Konzepts 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Das Monster vom Kalduga-Aussenposten 1.jpg|The Monster of Kalduga Outpost (vom Riot-Künstler ashmackenzie Ashley Mackenzie Neeko Winterwunder- Konzept 1.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julian de Ray) Neeko Winterwunder- Konzept 2.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julian de Ray) Neeko Winterwunder- Konzept 3.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julian de Ray) Neeko Winterwunder- Konzept 4.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julian de Ray) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 01.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 02.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 03.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 04.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 05.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 06.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 07.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 08.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Animation Konzept 09.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Animation Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Neal Wojahn) Neeko Winterwunder- Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) Neeko Winterwunder- Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Winterwunder-Neeko Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) Neeko Winterwunder- Splash Konzept 3.gif|Winterwunder-Neeko Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Atey Ghailan) |Trivia= Trivia * Neekos Gameplay-Design lag von Anfang an die Idee zugrunde, dass es sich um einen Gestaltwandler handeln sollte, der sich in andere Champions verwandeln kann.https://old.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/9y73ur/colorful_mage_teaser/ea1nxx2/ * Neeko wurde schon im August 2018 in einem Riot-Artikel als "bunter neuer Magier" erwähnt.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/08/champion-roadmap-august-2018/ * Neeko gehört zu den Oovi-Kat, einem uralten vastayanischen Stamm, dessen Ahnenreihe über Generationen hinweg auf die legendären Vastayashai’rei (die Vorfahren aller Vastaya) zurückzuverfolgen war. * Neeko ist einige hundert Jahre alt, für einen Vastaya aber noch jung und daher im Reifegrad um die 18-20 Jahre.https://twitter.com/thatmattdunn/status/1064640388663717888 * Neeko spricht oft von sich in der dritten Person Singular. * In Neekos Zitaten findet sich manchmal der Begriff "Scho’ma", womit sie die spirituelle Essenz eines Lebewesens meint. * Während Neeko sich in Gestalt eines anderen Champions bewegt, hört der Spieler ihre Stimme mit Echo-Effekt. * Neeko hat einige spezielle Interaktionen mit anderen Champions. Darunter auch und , bei denen die Sprüche auf Community-Witze anspielen. ** Bei Garen, dass er ein simpler Mann mit einfachem Leben sei, und bei Illaoi, dass sie sich nicht sicher sei, ob sie ihren Namen richtig ausspricht. Entwicklung: Championpläne: August 2018 Von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireleshttps://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/08/champion-roadmap-august-2018/ Hier sind wir mit den letzten Championplänen des Jahres. In dieser Saison hat sich das Champion-Team etwas mehr auf Überarbeitungen und etwas weniger auf neue Champions konzentriert, weshalb ich dieses Mal nicht das Format der vorherigen Beiträge beibehalten werde. Stattdessen werde ich hauptsächlich auf die bevorstehenden Überarbeitungen eingehen. Wir arbeiten zwar gerade an ein paar neuen Champions – inklusive eines ziemlich bunten Magiers, dessen Identität nicht mehr allzu lange geheim bleiben wird – aber es ist noch etwas zu früh, um ins Detail zu gehen. center|640px Champion-Enthüllung: Neeko, das wissbegierige Chamäleon center|640px Wer ist sie? Das kommt darauf an – wer bist du? Neeko ist eine Gestaltwandlerin von einem längst verlorenen Stamm der Vastaya und nimmt die Welt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und voller Neugier wahr. Dabei sucht sie ständig nach etwas Neuem, das sie sein könnte. Auf den ersten Blick mag sie ungefährlich wirken, aber behalte diese Gestaltwandlerin im Auge – bei Neeko sind die Dinge nie ganz so, wie sie scheinen. Champion-Enthüllung: Neeko, das wissbegierige Chamäleon ' P= ;Angeborener Tarnzauber left|64px Neeko kann sich als verbündeter Champion tarnen. Wenn sie gegnerischen Champions Schaden zufügt oder durch gegnerische Champions oder Monster Schaden erleidet sowie entweder oder wirkt, wird die Illusion aufgehoben und die Abklingzeit erhöht. |-|Q= ;Blühende Bombe left|64px Neeko wirft ein Samenkorn in ein Zielgebiet, das aufblüht und Gegnern zufügt. Wird ein Gegner durch das Zerplatzen getötet oder erleidet ein Champion oder ein großes Monster dadurch Schaden, blüht es bis zu zwei Mal erneut auf. |-|W= ;Formspalter left|64px * Jeder dritte normale Angriff ist von spiritueller Energie erfüllt, verursacht und erhöht für kurze Zeit Neekos . * Neeko schlüpft kurz außer Sichtweite, wird unsichtbar, erhält und schickt einen temporären Klon ihrer aktuellen Gestalt los, der in die von ihr gewählte Richtung rennt. |-|E= ;Stachelschlinge left|64px Neeko schleudert eine magische Spirale in eine Richtung. Sie fügt Gegnern, die sie durchdringt, hinzu und hält sie kurz . Der letzte getroffene Champion wird etwas länger . Wenn ''Stachelschlinge mindestens zwei Gegner trifft, wird sie größer, schneller und hält länger . |-|R= ;Knallblüte left|64px Neeko nimmt spirituelle Essenz in sich auf. Nach kurzer Zeit springt sie in die Luft, erhält einen Schild und Gegner in der Nähe. Bei ihrer Landung setzt sie Energie frei, fügt Gegnern im Landebereich massiven zu und sie. Wenn ihr aktiv ist, bemerken Gegner die anfängliche Aufladung nicht. Spielweise ;Als Neeko spielen thumb|left|335px Als Neeko schlüpfst du in die Haut deiner Verbündeten, um deine Gegner zu verwirren und sie mit Explosionen farbenfroher Urmagie zu überraschen. Stelle deinen Gegnern mit der eine Stolperfalle und halte sie mit den schmerzhaften Blütenblättern der fest, während diese immer wieder sprießt. Wenn du etwas Aufregenderes erleben möchtest, greife auf deinen zurück, um das Aussehen eines Verbündeten anzunehmen und neue Begegnungen aufzusuchen. Sobald dein Wissensdurst deine Gegner zum Kampf aufgestachelt hat, benutze den Klon des , um deine Gegner weiterhin auf Trab zu halten, während du dich neu positionierst und eine ganz besondere Überraschung für sie vorbereitest. Wenn der Zeitpunkt deiner Enthüllung gekommen ist, spring mit der schillernden mitten in den Kampf und versetze alle in verblüfftes Staunen. ;Tipps und Tricks right|335px * Neeko ist genauso vielseitig wie ihre Tricks. Hier sind ein paar Möglichkeiten, wie du die gestaltwandlerische Magie von zu deinem Nutzen einsetzen kannst: ** Ahme einen Verbündeten nach, der Nahkämpfer ist oder über eine geringe Reichweite verfügt, bevor du eine unerwartete Kombo aus und einsetzt. Du kannst so Gegner auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, die sich irrtümlich in Sicherheit wiegen. Ähnlich wirkungsvoll ist es, sich in einen Verbündeten mit einer Greiffähigkeit zu verwandeln, während sich die Gegner vergeblich hinter ihren Vasallen verstecken - trifft sie trotzdem und sie werden noch länger festgehalten. ** Nimm die Gestalt deines Junglers an, um einen Gank in einer anderen Lane vorzutäuschen - möglicherweise setzen deine Gegner reflexartig ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten ein oder sie sind abgelenkt, wenn die echte Gefahr zuschlägt. Du kannst auch das gegnerische Team ködern, wenn du dich als Teamgefährte mit wenig Leben zeigst. Sobald sie sich auf dich stürzen, finden sie sich plötzlich in der Explosion deiner wieder. ** Koordiniere deine Fähigkeiten mit deinem Team, um Neekos Illusionen bestmöglich einzusetzen. Tausche Rollen mit einem Verbündeten, der in die Basis zurückkehrt - deine Gegner werden sich nie sicher sein, wer jetzt wirklich auf der Lane ist. Setze mitten im Kampf einen zur rechten Zeit ein und stelle deine Gegner vor ein Rätsel: Ist es der echte Champion, Neeko oder der Klon? Frag Riot: Neeko center|640px In dieser Woche dreht sich alles um Neeko, das wissbegierige Chamäleon! https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/12/ask-riot-neeko-edition/ '''Hatte Neeko während der Entwicklung irgendwelche verrückten Fähigkeiten, die es nicht ins Spiel geschafft haben? Ihre ultimative Fähigkeit bestand zwischenzeitlich aus einem Fallennest mit hoher Reichweite (so etwa 2.000 Einheiten), das einige Zeit zur Aktivierung benötigte, dafür jedoch hohen Schaden verursachte. Die Idee dahinter war, diese Falle an einem Ort zu platzieren, an dem ein Gegner vorbeikommen könnte, und sich selbst als ein Verbündeter auszugeben, um ihn dorthin zu locken. Diese Fähigkeit sorgte bei den Gegnern jedoch für unglaublich viel Frustration, da die Leute das Gefühl hatten, nirgendwo hingehen zu können, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo sich eine Falle befinden könnte. SolCrushed Spieldesigner Wie hat Neeko in frühen Konzeptzeichnungen ausgesehen? Da wir uns bereits früh auf die Idee eines „vastayanischen Chamäleons“ festgelegt hatten, sieht sie ihren ersten Konzeptzeichnungen immer noch sehr ähnlich. In den frühen Versionen war sie jedoch wilder und nicht so stark von der Zivilisation beeinflusst. Doch da sie permanent von anderen Leuten lernt und diese imitiert, sieht sie nicht mehr so wild aus und ähnelt mehr einem menschlichen Wesen. Frag Riot - Neeko 2.jpg| Frag Riot - Neeko 3.jpg| Frag Riot - Neeko 4.jpg| Skekses führender Konzept-/Charakterkünstler Was hat euch zu Neeko inspiriert? Skekses: Eine der ersten Inspirationsquellen für das „vastayanische Chamäleon“ war Leeloo, einer der Charaktere aus dem Film Das fünfte Element. Ich liebe es einfach, wie sie lernt, wie sie sich bewegt und wie neugierig sie ist. FauxSchizzle: Was Neekos Persönlichkeit angeht, so haben wir uns an Starfire, Mantis aus Guardians of the Galaxy, Elf aus Stranger Things, X-23, Stitch … orientiert. Sie alle sind sonderbare Charaktere, die zwar fehl am Platz wirken, dafür jedoch jede Menge ungenutztes Potenzial haben. Sie sind häufig stärker, als ihnen bewusst ist, haben aber immer ein gutes Herz und sind stets offen. Skekses: Diese Inspirationsquellen bildeten zusammen mit der Gameplay-Idee von „einem Champion, der das Aussehen anderer Champions imitieren kann“ die perfekten Zutaten für Neeko :) Skekses und FauxSchizzle Ist Neeko eine Vastaya mit menschlichem Blut? Oder ist sie eine Vastayashai’rei? Neeko ist zwar keine reine Vastayashai’rei, sie ist ihnen aber ähnlicher als die meisten anderen Vastaya. Der Oovi-Kat-Stamm hat sich bereits sehr früh von den Vastaya abgespaltet und in der Isolation gelebt, weshalb seine Magie reiner und älter ist als die anderer Vastaya. In Neekos Abstammungslinie gibt es nur einen klitzekleinen Tropfen menschliches Blut. Jemand wie Xayah – die sich nach der Zeit vor dem Pakt der Vastaya mit den Menschen sehnt – würde bei einem Treffen mit Neeko ausflippen. Sie würde Neeko wahrscheinlich beneiden, weil ihre spirituelle Energie so stark ist, aber es würde in ihr auch die Hoffnung wecken, dass die Vastaya nicht so stark zurückgedrängt wurden, wie sie glaubt. FauxSchizzle leitender Autor Was ist Neekos Lieblingsessen? Neeko liebt es, neue Dinge auszuprobieren, aber im Moment steht bei ihr Käsebrot ganz hoch im Kurs – sowohl die Variante, die in Valor zu finden ist, als auch das Gebäck, das ihr Stamm zubereitet. Ich frage mich, wer das Rezept für Käsebrot erfunden hat? FauxSchizzle leitender Autor Wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass Neekos passive Fähigkeit richtig funktioniert? Obwohl der Gegenstand Glas des Betrügers in Schwarzmarkt-Raufbolde bereits eine Nachahmungsmechanik hatte, haben wir für Neekos passive Fähigkeit auf ein paar bereits existierende Codezeilen zurückgegriffen, anstatt ein neues System zu entwickeln. Wir brauchten eine Mechanik, die Neekos Tarnungsmechanik komplett unterstützen konnte. Daher haben wir nicht nur den Tarnungscode umgeschrieben, sondern auch bereits existierende Systeme wie die Interaktionen von Klonen mit Buffs und Debuffs überarbeitet. Neekos passive Fähigkeit verursacht ein paar kleine Fehler, die wir noch beheben müssen, doch dank des neuen Codes können wir diese Probleme systematisch lösen und müssen nicht auf jedes einzeln reagieren. SolCrushed Spieldesigner Warum muss sich Neeko im Mittelpunkt des Kampfes befinden, um ihre ultimative Fähigkeit zu benutzen, obwohl sie doch eine Magierin ist? Wir haben ihr eine relativ kurze Reichweite verpasst, weil ihre Tarnungs- und Klonmechaniken viel interaktiver sind, wenn sie ein Risiko eingehen muss, um effektiv zu sein (das hängt auch mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass wir uns gegen das „Fallennest“ als ultimative Fähigkeit entschieden haben). Außerdem helfen unübliche Siegesbedingungen wie „spring als Fernkampf-Champion mitten in die Gegner“ den Neeko-Spielern dabei, zu merken, wann sie ihre Gegner überlistet haben. SolCrushed Spieldesigner … legt Neeko Eier? Lasst. Diese. Frage. (Nein) Fauxschizzle leitender Autor |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2: * ** 2 Sekunden ⇒ 3 Sekunden (Tarnungsdauer noch immer 0,5 Sekunden) ** Neekos Klon bewegt sich jetzt in Zielrichtung, bis es Terrain erreicht, anstatt einen Weg zum Zielort zu finden. ** Das Passiv von Formspalter funktioniert wieder an Türmen. * ** Gegner im Radius von Knallblüte werden nicht länger um 40 % . ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** Die Kurzinfo gibt nun die Skalierung mit Fähigkeitsstärke des Schilds von Knallblüte an (eigentliche Skalierung unverändert). V9.1: * ** Minikarte- und Spieleinblendungen-Symbole bleiben für die Gegner nicht mehr in der Form des Verbündeten hängen, in den sie sich verwandelt hat, wenn sie sich im Nebel des Krieges befindet, während ihr Tarnzauber abläuft. V8.24b: * ** 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 ⇒ 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 ** 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 ⇒ 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 V8.24 - Hinzugefügt: * ** Neeko kann einen verbündeten Champion über ein Menü über ihrem Inventar auswählen, um sich als dieser zu tarnen. Sobald einer ausgewählt wurde, kann sie nach Sekunden einen anderen auswählen. ** Das Verursachen oder Erleiden von Schaden oder die Verwendung von oder bricht die Illusion und setzt Angeborener Tarnzauber auf eine statische Abklingzeit von Sekunden. * ** Neeko wirft ein Samenkorn in ein Zielgebiet, das aufblüht und Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt. ** Wird ein Gegner durch das Zerplatzen getötet oder erleidet ein oder ein dadurch Schaden, blüht es nach kurzer Verzögerung erneut auf und verursacht |magisch}}. Dies kann pro Blühende Bombe-Aktivierung nicht öfters als zweimal passieren (insgesamt also maximal drei Schadensinstanzen). ** Mana}} ** 7 Sekunden * ** Jeder dritte verursacht |magisch}}, gewährt ihr für 1 Sekunde |ms}} und gewährt ihr für 1 Sekunde |ms}}. ** Neeko wird für Sekunden und erschafft einen Klon ihrer , der 2 Sekunden lang in die gewählte Richtung rennt. ** Neeko und ihr Klon erhalten dabei für 2 Sekunden % |ms}}. ** Keine ** Sekunden * ** Neeko schleudert eine Schlinge in die angegebene Richtung, welche |magisch}} an Gegnern, die sie durchdringt, verursacht und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden . ** Der letzte getroffene Champion wird für Sekunden festgehalten. Wenn Stachelschlinge mindestens zwei Gegner getroffen hat, wächst dessen Größe und Geschwindigkeit. Dadurch wird die Festhalte-Dauer des letzten getroffenen Champions auf Sekunden erhöht- ** Mana|mana}} ** Sekunden * ** Neeko nimmt über Sekunden spirituelle Essenz in sich auf, wobei sie eine Zone um sich herum kreiert. Diese ist unsichtbar für Gegner, wenn sie ist. ** Neeko sich dann selbst für X Sekunden für , welches pro nahem um verstärkt ist, während sie für Sekunden in die Luft springt und nahe Gegner um 40 % . ** Sobald sie landet, setzt Neeko die spirituelle Energie frei, wobei getroffene Gegner |magisch}} erleiden und für Sekunden werden. ** ** 90 Sekunden }}